DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT CCSG developmental funds leveraged additional institutional support and provided an exceptionally strong return on investment. The $350,000 CCSG support of the New Investigator Award Program was supplemented by $80,000 of institutional/philanthropic funds, allocated to eight new faculty recruits, and generated a total of $9 million (total costs) in grant support. The $1.2 million CCSG support of the Pilot Project Program was supplemented by $1.5 million of institutional/philanthropic funds, generating $17.8 million (total costs) in grant support. The grand total of $26.8 million return on investment (ROI) includes over $26.6 million in peer reviewed grant support, and represents a 17.5-fold ROI of CCSG funds invested for New Investigator Awards and Pilot Projects. CCSG developmental funds further enabled shared resource evolution. The Metabolomics shared resource has matured to an established shared resource that offers unique technical expertise and ease-of-access to state-of-the-art instrumentation and current protocols that are not available in most individual investigator laboratories; this resource continues to fuel collaborative research with Princeton University and over a recent twelve-month period, served 19 investigators (17 of whom are CINJ members) across three CINJ programs. Given the continued substantial growth of the CINJ research enterprise, and the successful use of developmental funds in the current project period, we request $425,000 per year to be used in three categories: 1) recruitment of investigators in areas of strategic priority for CINJ (New Investigator Award program), 2) development of new shared resources in Immune Monitoring (responding to the Director?s initiative in Immune Oncology) and Small Molecule Screening (critical to all Basic programs and specifically responsive to a 2011 critique of the Cancer Pharmacology Program), and 3) pilot awards (Pilot Project program) to promote novel, collaborative research aligned with strategic priorities.